A Broken Spirit
by BishoujoDream
Summary: What happens when a mother gives her baby to the slake during a treacherous war. Who wiil care for the baby, the homunculi or Ed. Review! No flames!
1. A Small Child

Disclaimer: I don not own FMA and the song used in this story. The song: Sally's Song from nightmare before Christmas was used and revised before editing the story. So thanks to Miss Hiromu Arakawa

We bring you

A Broken Spirit

No! Give me my baby! Cried a young woman, who was in the middle of a conflict with a man. Give her back to me. I need her she said", pulling the poor baby away unleashing a necklace that symobilized the sign of an alchemist. You devil woman get back here shouted the man that baby, has to die. She ran , the baby started to cry. When everything died down the woman ran to a nearby river. She sat down with the baby in a carrier made of bamboo sticks and leaves.

" This war….. she said."

" It's ruining everything for you….she looked toward the baby."

" I'll have to give you up now ok, she said in a teary voice."

" I'm sorry, my dear little Gabriel."

" The woman wrote a not upon the bamboo leaf and the babies name….Gabriellla

" She sat the baby upon the river releasing the necklace under the blanket."

" She sang a song she'd hope the baby to remember :

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by her  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does she notice my feelings for her?  
And will she see how much she means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will this danger lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join her side  
In her enthusiastic life  
Try as I may, it doesn't seem to last

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For she is not the one…..

" She released the cradle and she knew she'd never see the baby ever again……..

POOOOOR MOTHER OF THAT POOR BABY!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER WILL THEY REUNITE AND BE ONE FIND OUT SOON BY THE WAY THE MOTHER'S NAME IS ISABELLA.DON'T FORGET REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW NO FLAMER PLZ.


	2. A Simple Song

Ed's POV

Hey, Al! shouted a young happy boy.He had beautiful golden eyes and blonde short hair. He wore a orange t shirt and blue shorts. He looked around the age of 5 . He was trying to get his brother's attention.

"Hold on, big brother" said Al something caught his eyeby the river. Ed, get over here quick and get mom!shouted Al.

Why! asked Ed.

Just do it,ok! answered Al.

Al walked up to a small cradle and started hesitantly poking at it. A small sound like a whimpering mouse came from under. Behind him ame running Ed and their mother Trisha Elric.

What is it A- Trisha froze in shock looking at the whimpering cradle. She went closer and saw that it was a baby girl inside. She smiled at her. What are you doing here little one said" Trisha as she picked up the small child. She noticed there being a note inside. The boy's picked it up for her. Al read it aloud.

My Love, My baby, My hope: Please take care of my baby, Gabriella. Don't let her know who i was. She doesn't need to remember me just this song I sang to her . It will one day lead her to me so we can be together again. Thanks alot whoever whom is taking care of her and inside of the cradle, lay a necklace symbolizing the spirit alchemist have her wear it and use it's charm along with this song:

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by her  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does she notice my feelings for her?  
And will she see how much she means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will this danger lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join her side  
In her enthusiastic life  
Try as I may, it doesn't seem to last

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For she is not the one…..

Trisha started crying softly forgetting that her boy's were behind her.

"Mom!" cried Edward as he tugged on her apron.

"Why are you crying?" asked Al trying to get her attention, but she was to busy into the song and crying to listen.

"Oh, I'm sorry boy's."she said in a murmuring voice. Well, let's just come in the house she said while sniffing, also carrying the whimpering baby.

She went into a room that looked like a lab. She laid the baby upon a small bed in the room. She then put the necklace around the baby,Gabriella's neck. She got a sick feeling in her stomach and started singing the lullaby softly:

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by her  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does she notice my feelings for her-

Trisha interupted the song and fell to the ground dead.

* * *

I'm sorry to say you know what's going to happen next but when i start this back together it will take place 12 years after the death of their mother and the finding of baby Gabriella. This poor child shouldn't be going through all this but it's all my fault that this is happening because it's my job as the author to write this story. As, i thought about it for a while now. 

So all i can say is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
